


Secret Study Sessions (Or Studying With Tony Is A Bad Idea)

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap-IM TRB, Internet-translated Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually when they can't find Steve it's because he's studying, but he's not in his room. Or the library. Or anywhere one might study. Tony never studies and is always up for some fun, but he's vanished too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Study Sessions (Or Studying With Tony Is A Bad Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Avenger  
>  **Title:** Secret Study Sessions (Or Studying With Tony Is A Bad Idea)  
>  **Universe:** Earth-TRN562  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Usually when they can't find Steve it's because he's studying, but he's not in his room. Or the library. Or anywhere one might study. Tony never studies and is always up for some fun, but he's vanished too.  
>  **Author's Notes:** My first fill for the Cap-IM Tiny RB! Also, a fill for the 'language' square on my bingo card. This fic contains Internet-translated Italian (with English translations at the end) because they didn't offer classes in Italian at any of the schools I attended or I probably would have taken them. If anyone who reads this actually knows Italian and can give me better or more accurate translations that would be great.
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to Nonny who corrected some of my Italian. I went ahead and left in that one line just for you. ;P

Usually when they can't find Steve it's because he's studying, but he's not in his room. Or the library. Or anywhere one might study. Tony never studies and is always up for some fun, but he's vanished too. The academy campus was huge. Finding anyone felt like a massive game of hide and seek. Even more impressive was the ability of these two students in particular to hide from not only an entire school's worth of superheroes-in-training, but the pair of skilled student spies as well. It wasn't until Jan, of all people, wandered by Tony's dorm room one day and heard him speaking to someone. Naturally, she couldn't resist doing a little reconnaissance via the conveniently open window.

“Prenditi una pausa. Per me? Per favore?” Tony said, words rolling seductively off the tongue. 

He sat straddling Steve, who had somehow found himself sitting on the end of one of Tony's workbenches. It was just wide enough to allow Tony's legs to fall on either side of him without the table getting in the way.

“Sai che adoro quando parli italiano, ma smettila. Dobbiamo studiare,” Steve said, but he made no move to dislodge Tony from his seat. In fact, his hands came up to rest on Tony's hips, their faces not even an inch apart.

“Penso che abbiamo studiato abbastanza,” Tony said, looping his arms around Steve's neck. Steve just laughed.

“Sei impossibile.”

Tony grinned. “Mi ami.”

“Sì. Lo voglio,” Steve said, wrapping his arms more securely around Tony's waist and tugging him closer so their bodies pressed together.

If possible, Tony's grin grew even broader. “Quindi posso avere un bacio, bel fusto?”

“Certo,” Steve said and kissed him.

Tony made a happy sounding noise in the back of his throat and leaned further into Steve. Neither noticed the cell phone outside the window or the soft click of a picture being taken. They did, however, notice when Jan plastered the photo of them kissing all over the Internet with the caption “Captain America and Iron Man's private foreign language study session.”

As soon as Tony saw it he downloaded a copy for himself, which he printed out and tacked to the wall next to his bed. Steve blushed cherry red for a week every time he saw it, but that was nothing compared to the “Caption War,” as Rhodey dubbed it, that Tony started the day after the picture was first posted.

Some captions were rather clever (Natasha):

“Going for the A! Learning through mouth-to-mouth osmosis.”

And some were downright horrible (Clint):

“Cap and Tony speak the language of loooooove.”

Tony rejected all of them out of hand, claiming none were good enough to capture the majesty of the two of them together. Finally, a week after the war started, Tony declared an anonymous commenter to be the victor and immediately demanded to know who had left the winning caption. Everyone gathered together began sizing up the others until...”

“You,” Tony breathed, pointing straight at a beet red Steve.

“What can I say? It seemed to fit,” Steve said, shrugging.

Tony grinned and hit 'print'. Later, when Steve stopped by Tony's room he saw the winning caption tacked beneath their picture. It read: “Secret Study Sessions? Iron Man teaches Cap how to use his tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> English Translations for the Italian:   
> 1\. Take a break. For me? Please?  
> 2\. You know I love it when you speak Italian, but stop. We need to study.  
> 3\. I think we've studied enough.  
> 4\. You're impossible.  
> 5\. You love me.  
> 6\. Yes. I do. (The correct Italian translation is: Sì. È vero. Nonny, my volunteer translator found the original translation so funny that I decided to leave it in.)  
> 7\. Then can I have a kiss, handsome?  
> 8\. Of course.


End file.
